Reuni
by Last-Heir Black
Summary: Sirius membuat suatu keributan kecil di Grimmauld Place no.12. Rencana brilliantnya ternyata berjalan sesuai rencana, dibantu dengan Andromeda tentunya. "aha! I like it" teriak Sirius nyengir


Hai, aku kembali.

Hehe, kali ini dengan cerita baru.

**Disclaimers : **Saya hanya punya alur cerita, okay?

**Warning :** Typo, Gaje, Aneh, dkk.

**A/N** **:** Settingnya di tahun 1998. Andromeda 43y.o, Sirius : 39y.o, Nymphadora : 25y.o, Remus : 38y.o, Teddy Lupin : 1y.o

Kata-kata yang dikasih tanda [ ] itu ucapan Walburga, okay?

Yang gak suka, jangan baca, key? It's Just For Fun. Tetapi saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun :))

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu di Grimmauld Place no.12, terjadi suatu keributan kecil yang di dalangi oleh Sang Pewaris Terakhir Black yakninya Sirius Orion Black beserta salah satu sepupunya Andromeda Black-Tonks. Terdengar sepatah duapatah kata makian sebagai kata sambutan. **[**Keparat! Pengkhianat! Darah-Lumpur! Pergi kalian dari sini!**]**  
>Mengajak Para-Black-Yang-Sudah-Diusir beserta keluarga mereka tentu menjadi sebuah prestasi bagi Sirius dan Andromeda. Bagi Andromeda, saatnya memperkenalkan keluarganya kepada Walburga Black –lukisan Walburga Black lebih tepatnya. Sayang kan, sudah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, bahkan sudah mempunyai seorang cucu, tapi tak satupun keluarga Black-nya yang mengetahui. Wah, wah, sungguh terlalu.<br>Sedangkan bagi Sirius, pemuda paling tampan sejagad Grimmauld Place itu merupakan sebuah kewajibannya untuk berbuat onar. Ide gila yang berasal dari Sirius itu sukses membuat Ibunda Tercintanya menyenandungkan kata-kata mutiara yang begitu risih didengar oleh telinga yang normal. Marius Black yang seorang squib sekaligus paman dari James Potter melihat takut-takut kearah Sirius.

"oke, semuanya.! Diam, grak!" seru Sirius

Semuanya diam, hening, bahkan lukisan Walburga pun juga diam. Dari sorot matanya, tampak ia sedang jengkel, kesal, marah, dll.

"nah, Mummy-ku tersayang." Sirius menghadap ke lukisan ibunya. "kali ini aku membawa anggota Black yang sudah kau usir. Tetapi yah, tidak semuanya yang datang. Maklumlah, orang sibuk" Walburga melotot "ah, aku membawakan mereka semua untuk Mum, khusus untuk Mummy-ku tercinta-tersayang-tercantik dan ter-ter , aku lupa. Tujuanku membawa mereka semua untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang melanda Mum. Mum kesepian kan? Karena itu a-"

Kata-kata Sirius dipotong oleh Andromeda "Sirius betul, aunty. Aku tahu aunty sedang kesepian sekarang, tidak ada teman disini. Oh, aku turut berduka, aunt"

**[**Sialan! Apa mau-mu pengkhianat! Memilih menikahi Muggle daripada melanjutkan tradisi darah-murni! Kau mau mengikuti jejak leluhurmu si Isla Black itu, HAH? Pengkhianat! Enyah kau dari sini!**]**

Orang yang hadir langsung menutup telinga mereka begitu lukisan Walburga memulai khotbahnya. "ugh, aku masih sayang pendengaranku walaupun aku sudah tua" gerutu Marius Black

"ugh, kok grandma teriak-teriak seperti itu sih? Kita semua kan mempunyai niat baik untuk mengunjungi grandma. Harusnya grandma bersyukur lho." Celetuk Nymphadora

**[**Apa? Grandma? Aku bukan grandma-mu! Pengkhianat! Darah-lumpur! Keluar kalian dari sini!**]**

"cukup kalian semua!" teriak Sirius marah "saatnya perkenalan, capcuss" lanjutnya nyengir

Sirius maju selangkah ke lukisan ibunya. Dan . . . . .

"perkenalkan! Nama saya Sirius Orion Black, putra sulung dari Orion dan Walburga Black! Tidak menikah! Hogwarts! Gryffindor! Onar adalah segalanya! Sekian!" ujar Sirius layaknya seseorang melapor kepada atasannya

**[**Anak durhaka! Berteman dengan si Potter sinting berkacamata acak-acakan itu! Keluar kau dari rumahku sekarang juga!**]**

Sekarang giliran Andromeda yang memperkenalkan diri..

"hey aunty. Lama tak jumpa, apa kabar aunt? Ah, kurasa aku tak perlu memperkenalkan namaku lagi. Aunt pasti sudah tahu, kan? Haha, orangtuaku, aunt pasti juga sudah tahu. Hoho, aku hanya memperkenalkan keluarga kecil-ku padamu aunt." Andromeda berbasa-basi  
>"aku menikah dengan Ted Tonks yang merupakan . . . .<p>

**[**Darah Lumpur! Berani-beraninya kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku! Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Andromeda-ku? Keparat! Brengsek!**]**

"ah, aunty pintar. Itu dia Ted Tonks-ku tercinta. Ayo Ted, sampaikan salam-mu pada aunt-ku"

Sirius terang-terangan tertawa sementara Ted telah gemetar seluruh tubuhnya. Pria itu maju seperempat langkah ketika lukisan Walburga menyemburnya dengan kata-kata yang sangat hot.

**[**Muggle! Berani kau mendekati-ku! Ku potong lehermu! Ku rebus di dalam air got! Ku cincang dan ku tumis dagingmu!**]**

Semua yang berada disitu langsung terbahak-bahak mendengar ancaman Walburga. Sedangkan Walburga sendiri langsung jengkel menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya. (Apaan sih? Kok jadi resep masakan. Ikh! Enggaa bangeet)

"dan, aku mempunyai seorang anak perempuan bernama Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Dia seorang Metamorphagus dan menikah dengan Remus John Lupin, werewolf." Andromeda berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan "aku juga sudah punya cucu, wah, aku sudah tua ya aunt. Tetapi lebih tua aunty tentunya. Namanya Ted Lupin, Metamorphagus juga, Ted Tonks dan Ted Lupin, betapa aku mencintai kalian"

"oh, jadi begitu? Mum tidak mencintai aku?" terdengar protes dari Nymphadora Tonks

Andromeda mengabaikan anaknya, yang membuat Nymph semakin kesal. Seketika, rambutnya berubah berwarna merah kebiru-biruan. Tanda bahwa ia sedang marah.

"nah, bagaimana aunt? Dijamin deh, aunt tidak akan kesepian bersama mereka" goda Andromeda

**[**Cukup! Pengkhianat, darah Lumpur dan werewolf memasuki rumahku! Keluar kalian dari sini! SEKARANG JUGA! Kreacher! Kreacher! Tolong basmi hama-hama ini keluar dari rumahku!**]**

"stop, mum!" teriak Sirius "selama khotbah panjangmu, aku menemukan beberapa kesalahan! Satu! Ini bukanlah rumahmu! Tetapi ini milikku! Milik Sirius Orion Black! Pewaris terakhir keluarga Black!... Kedua! Mum mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak boleh didengarkan oleh anak kecil…" terdengar gumam protes dari semua orang

"aku sudah dewasa, woy!"  
>"aku bahkan lebih tua darimu!"<br>"heh! Aku ini lebih tua daripada kalian semua, tahu!"

"oke, baiklah orang-orang sok tua! Ketiga! Kreacher tidak ada disini dan tidak akan pernah menolong Mum selama kami disini!" Sirius menyeringai

**[**Kreacher! Kreacher! Woy! Keluar kalian dari sini! Darah Lumpur! Pengkhianat! Werewolf! Sampah!**]**

"nah, Dromeda, perkenalanmu cukup sampai disini. Sekarang giliran paman-ku tercinta. Kepada Alphard Black, the time is yours.

Alphard Black -yang merupakan paman Sirius yang diusir karena membantu Sirius ketika kabur dari rumah- maju lebih dekat ke lukisan Walburga.

**[**Kau! Berani-beraninya datang kesini setelah membantu putraku kabur ke kediaman Potter-Potty itu hah! Kubunuh kau!**]**

"whoa! Nafas, nafas. Aku memiliki secuil jiwa Gryffindor yang ditanamkan oleh putramu ini. Jadi, aku berani." Alphard mengambil nafas sebentar. "Lalu, kau mau membunuhku? Hello, plis deh, plis deh, lo tu kan udah mokat. Ih, gimana sih?" Lanjutnya

**[**Grr! Keluar kau dari sini juga! Sirius! Tanggung jawab! Bawa sampah-sampah ini keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga!**]**

"eh, Walburga! Mata-mu katarak ya? Sudah jelas kami ini manusia, kok dibilang sampah." Seru Marius Black

**[**Squib! Berani-beraninya kau mengomentariku! Kubunuh kau! Pergi dari sini! Squib! Sampah! Manusia jadi-jadian! Darah Lumpur!**]**

"sudah, sudah! Stop! Sekarang siapa yang belum perkenalan? Aku sudah, Andromeda dan keluarga sudah, paman Alphard sudah, nah, sekarang giliran Marius Black. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus manggil apa ke Marius. Ku panggil paman saja ya? Nah, Paman Marius silahkan dimulai" Sirius menyerocos.

Terdengar gumaman protes dari Alphard, tetapi tidak digubris oleh Sirius. Marius Black maju ke depan lukisan Walburga. Tangan Marius hampir menyentuh lukisan ketika rentetan caci maki dari Walburga meluncur dengan sangat tidak elit.

**[**Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Jangan sentuh lukisanku, Squib busuk! Sampah keluarga Black! Mati saja kau! Busuk! Berani-beraninya kau datang kesini! Pergi kau! Kau membawa serta keluarga busukmu kesini, hah? Muggle! Darah Lumpur! Pengkhianat! Werewolf! Squib! Sampah! Kalian semua sampah!**]**

Marius mendengarkan dengan sedikit heran, lalu berkata "wah, Kapten, sepertinya ada kesalahan tadi. Boleh aku memperbaiki?"

Sirius dan Andromeda mengangguk. Marius melanjutkan "nah, atas izin dari kapten, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan yang kau lakukan, Walburga. Satu, aku tidak dekat-dekat denganmu, ogah! Dua, aku bukan busuk, memangnya aku mangga yang bisa busuk? Tiga, aku masih ingin hidup. Kau tak boleh melarangku, Walburga. Itu hak-ku, HAK UNTUK HIDUP! Empat, aku belum mau pergi sebelum Sirius yang membubarkan. Lima, aku tidak mempunyai keluarga, dan sekali lagi kukatakan, aku bukanlah mangga yang bisa busuk. Enam, semua yang kau sebutkan itu benar, disini ada Squib, Muggle-Born, Pengkhianat, Werewolf. Tapi kami bukan sampah!"

Semua orang yang ada disana melongo melihat Marius berbicara panjang lebar kali tinggi. Semua orang bertepuk-tangan terhadap apa yang dibicarakan Marius. Merasa telah cukup, Marius mundur ke belakang.  
>Hening sejenak, "kurasa perkenalan saat ini sudah cukup. Nah, bagaimana Mummy-ku tersayang?" Sirius mengedip kearah lukisan Walburga<p>

Lukisan Walburga diam. "mum?" walburga tidak menjawab. "Mum? Oy Mummy?" Tetap tidak ada jawaban, seperti terkena mantra Silencio. Semua orang yang hadir disana melongo. Hening kembali, kemudian terdengar tawa kecil yang berasal dari Ted Lupin. Nymphadora memandang anaknya dengan heran, kemudian matanya membulat dan berteriak kaget.

"hah! Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin anak usia 1tahun bisa memantrai lukisan-nya?" teriak Nymph. Semua orang mengerumuni Ted-kecil dan Nymph

"apa? Mana? Siapa? Kenapa? Bagaimana?" seru Andromeda menerobos kerumunan

"mum! Mum percaya Ted-kecil melakukan sihir?" tanya Nymph masih shock

Andromeda membelalak. "hah? Masa?"

"aku juga ragu, mum. Tapi aku melihat Ted-kecil bermain-main dengan wand-ku dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu." Ujar Nymph mengingat-ingat

"sudah! Sudah!" seru Sirius mengabaikan Nymph yang masih shock, dia menatap lukisan ibunya "mungkin Mum sudah tidur. Yasudah, kita kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Makasih Paman Alphard, Paman Marius, Andromeda dan keluarga. Hahaha, terutama kepada Andromeda yang mau membantuku untuk menyalurkan keonaran pada hari ini."

Lumos!  
>Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara, yaitu si Ted-kecil. Mereka membelalak, tak menyangka kalau bayi yang belum genap 1tahun itu mengucapkan sebuah mantra.<p>

"nah, aku betul kan Mum! Ternyata memang benar Ted melakukan sihir! Tidak diragukan lagi, pasti dia yang memantrai lukisan Walburga!" seru Nymph bersemangat

"wah, Teddy! Kau hebat!" Sirius menepuk pelan pundak Ted-kecil "nah, sekarang, kita tutup acara kita pada hari ini. Tanpa penghormatan, bubar jalan!"

Semua orang keluar dari Grimmauld Place dengan cengiran lebar yang tertempel di wajah mereka. Hari ini merupakan hari yang bersejarah bagi mereka, berkat ide gila Sirius serta Andromeda, semua Black yang telah diusir bisa bertemu lagi. Satu lagi kebahagiaan mereka –Nymphadora tentunya- yaitu Teddy Lupin yang telah bisa menggunakan sihir padahal umurnya belum genap 1tahun.

"bye, Sirius, Andromeda, dan yang lainnya" seru Alphard Black, kemudian ber-apparate

Marius Black menjabat mendekati Sirius dan Andromeda yang masih nyengir-nyengir.  
>"makasih nak, kukira aku tidak akan bisa lagi berkunjung ke Grimmauld Place." Marius memeluk Sirius dan Andromeda bergantian<p>

"sama-sama, Paman. Eh, benar kan aku memanggil Paman kepadamu? Kau kan pamannya James, otomatis pamanku juga dong" Sirius nyengir (lagi)

Andromeda memukul bahu Sirius "kalau sudah tahu jangan ditanya lagi" Sirius melotot, tetapi diabaikan oleh Andromeda "sama-sama Paman. Hahaha, aku juga mengira begitu. Puas rasanya melepas segala beban di sini. Apalagi mendengar ceramahnya Aunt Walburga. Hahahahahahahaha" Andromeda tertawa lepas

"terserah kau, Siri. Yang penting jangan sebut aku dengan 'kakek' saja. Aku tidak setua itu, hahahaha" Marius ikut nyengir "iya Dromeda, awalnya aku takut mendengarnya berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Apa dia tidak kehabisan suara? Clkckckckck"

Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak, raut kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajah ketiganya.

"oke, aku mau pulang. Bye!" Marius melambaikan tangannya

"bye" jawab Sirius dan Andromeda

"nah, Sirius. Aku juga mau pulang, ayo Ted, Nymph, Remus, kita makan malam di rumahku yukk. Kau mau ikut, Siri?" tawar Andromeda

Remus, Nymph dan kedua Ted mendekat ke Andromeda dan Sirius.

"err, aku ragu Dromeda. Tapi, ikut saja deh, daripada aku sendirian di rumah dan tidak ada makanan. Lagian, Kreacher kan sedang ber'santai' di atas sana" Sirius nyengir

Sirius dan Andromeda tertawa terbahak-bahak. Remus dan yang lainnya melongo, heran. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sirius dan Andromeda.

"ada apa?" tanya Ted Tonks heran

"mum! Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku!" seru Nymphadora

"Sirius, ada apa? Kau harus memberitahuku, atau tidak, kusuruh kau mencium Snivellus" Remus menyeringai.

Andromeda dan Sirius saling menatap dan kemudian nyengir lagi. "wah, bilang tidak ya?" Sirius menggoda. Tiga buah jitakan mendarat di kepala Sirius, Ted Tonks, Nymph dan Remus menggeram kesal. Sementara Ted Lupin hanya senyum-senyum melihat orang dewasa yang saling bertengkar itu.  
>"sudah, sudah. Sesampai dirumah kuberitahu, oke?" ujar Andromeda menegahi pertengkaran. Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju, kecuali Sirius yang sedang berkomat-kamit tentang mantra apa yang akan dia gunakan kepada tiga orang yang menjitaknya tadi. "nah? Siap?" tanya Ted Tonks. Semuanya saling berpegangan tangan dan ber-apparate ke kediaman Tonks.<p>

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di Grimmauld Place. . . . .

Kreacher terlihat asyik dengan Headset serta MP3 Player-nya. Peri Rumah keluarga Black itu mendapati benda unik itu di kamarnya beserta sebuah amplop. Di amplop itu tertera sebuah tulisan Dari : Master Regulus.  
>Kreacher terlihat sangat senang dihadiahi benda itu dari Regulus, itu merupakan suatu kehormatan besar baginya. Dibekali dengan buku panduan dari benda unik itu, Kreacher langsung tertarik. Sepanjang hari dia berdiam diri di kamarnya yang sempit dan tidak mendengarkan panggilan dari Nyonya-nya.<p>

Lukisan Walburga terlihat acak-acakan. Kondisi Walburga sendiri juga sama persis, mukanya yang memerah, urat lehernya yang mengejang karena sering berteriak-teriak. Dia mengumpat, memaki, serta mencaci semuanya dalam bisikan. Karena suaranya yang merdu sudah habis oleh khotbah panjangnya tadi.  
>Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya "kemana perginya, Kreacher?"<p>

**THE END :)**


End file.
